What SHOULD have happened
by LolaWorld
Summary: Animal Kingdom is a new show on TNT. I highly recommend it if you have yet to see it. It's full of drama, family loyalty and LOTS of eye candy! I decided this is simply going to be a collaboration of scenes from the episodes; but, with MY version of how I think it should have happened. Involves domestic corporal punishment. I do NOT own ANY of the rights to this show in ANY way!


**STAY CLOSE, STICK TOGETHER, EPISODE 3, 6/21/16**

The sun was a bit too hot; but bearable. Windows were down and for a moment, he felt calm. He looked forward and spotted the border patrol and their dog sniffing around the cars. He noticed a tiny hitch in his little brother's breath. His gut instinct went off and he quickly looked over at the younger man.

"Craig, WHAT did you do?!" Baz (aka Barry) asked in a firm but whispered voice.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, I got it under control."

"Listen," Baz seethed, "when I say go, you open your car door and just casually toss it out."

"What? No way, come on, it's worth thousands of dollars."

Baz looked at the border police getting closer, his eyes widening.

"Where is it?!"

"Relax okay, it's in my burrito." Craig stated in nonchalant fashion.

Baz watched the dog walking closer and closer as he gripped his steering wheel and trying to think of a million and one ways out of this if they were caught. Craig took a bite of his burrito and watched casually as the border police and dog passed their jeep by without a second glace.

Craig smiled at his big brother, "See, nothing to worry about."

Baz was truly relieved; but, also furious at the situation he was blindly thrown into. Thirty minutes had passed by time they made it back into California from Mexico. Baz was quiet, too focused on all the possibilities of what could have happened. Craig was in his own little world, just listening to music and acting like everything was fine.

Without warning Baz pulled into a gas station and onto the side near the bathrooms. He was still livid over his little brother's carelessness. He popped open the glove compartment and pulled out a thick wooden hairbrush. Craig's eyes went wide but said nothing just yet. He watched his big brother in anticipation. With brush in hand, Baz got out of the black jeep, put the brush in his back pocket and quickly walked over to the passenger side. He opened up the door and firmly but still with care, pulled the young 20 something year old out. Baz was careful not to jostle Craig's wound too much; the wound from being shot at on their last heist, the wound that caused them to have to go to Mexico in the first place for emergency surgery.

Baz grabbed Craig by his good arm and walked him over to the bathrooms. Craig wanted to protest but didn't want to draw too much attention from outsiders. Baz went for the bathroom door and was happy to see it was unlocked. He continued to walk his little brother inside then locked the door behind them.

"Baz…please…"

Craig tried but was quickly cut off by being spun to his side and having several smacks land over his surfer clad shorts by use of his big brother's hand.

"Ow! Ow! Owww! Baz! Wait…ow, stop."

Baz did stop but only so he could bare Craigs bottom for a truly though spanking. Craig grabbed his hand, he pleaded with him.

"Barry please, please don't."

"Don't? Don't what? Don't spank you? Oh, you're definitely getting punished."

"Come on, I'm sorry okay."

"Only 48 hours ago Craig you were close to dying and now you're taking stupid risks! The worst part is you did it behind my back. You gave me zero heads up. That is NOT how we operate Craig and you know it. Now move your hand."

"You're right, I'm really sorry, I won't do it again, I promise."

"Yeah, well, this is to make sure you remember to keep that promise. Now cooperate or it'll only be worse for you." Baz said firmly and with no conviction.

Craig looked into his brothers big green eyes and knew he had lost the battle. With a whimper he moved his hand and let his big brother continue without anymore fuss.

Baz bared Craig's bottom, lined him up toward the bathroom sink, snaked one hand around him for stability and began teaching a lesson his little brother would not soon forget.

 **AKAKAKAKAK**

Baz helped Craig back into the jeep. With eyes still teary and a few hiccups left, Craig was feeling very humbled. He vowed to never again keep his brother out of the loop for all future endeavors involving any kind of hustle.

 **Later that night, back at Smurf's house…**

Smurf pulled Baz to the side.

"I can't help but notice Craig can't seem to sit very well, did something happened I should know about?"

"Oh, umm yeah, he was just way too lippy for his own good."

"You couldn't have given him any slack? He was probably just grouchy from the ordeal he just went through."

"Trust me mom, if you were there, I guarantee you would have done the exact same."

Smurf looked into the eyes of her oldest for a moment then smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright sweetheart, I trust you. If you say he needed it then he needed it."

Smurf smiled again then walked back over to the others. Baz thought to himself, "Oh, you have no idea just how much." He too walked back to where everyone else was gathered. He ruffled Craigs hair a bit before sitting down across from him. Craig looked over and Baz gave him a wink. Craig smiled softly. He had no doubt how much his big brother loved him.

 **XOXOXO**

 **A/N: I hope you like my version of the Mexico border scene. I just had it in my mind after watching the episode and couldn't pass up the opportunity. Please forgive me if it seems a bit rushed. I wrote it in an hour. Please review. Thank you!**


End file.
